poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Food fight
This is how the Food fight goes in Thomas' Shrekly Adventure 2. and Shining are still having a food fight Pinkie Pie: This doesn't look good. Crash Bandicoot: How's Skyla doing, Cadance? Princess Cadance: She's doing fine. It's so nice to have the family together for dinner. and Shining stand up and pulling at a roasted pig's legs. It then flies into the air as they let go Princess Cadance: gasps Shining! Twilight Sparkle: Thomas! Thomas: Twilight! Shining Armor: Twilight! Crash Bandicoot: Thomas! Twilight Sparkle: Cadance! Princess Cadance: Shining! Pinkie Pie: Pinkie! roasted pig lands in front of Pinkie and Cadance. Twilight stands up and gallops out of the room, passing the chipmunks on the way Alvin: Hi, Twilight. Twilight ignores him Alvin: What? Did Ryan put me under his spell or something? Simon: No, Alvin. It's probably because of what happened in there. Alvin: Oh. Right. Simon: I assure you, Alvin, is that Ryan has got a pendant to protect him from the Dazzlings' singing. Alvin: I already know that, Simon. Maybe we should ask Fiona. Ryan F-Freeman:up Alvin I think this is a good idea, Alvin. Alvin: Where's Fiona? What happened with Twilight? Ryan F-Freeman: I know where she is, Alvin. Mal Come on, Mal. Mal: Okay. Alvin: You still got your pendant, Mal? nods Princess Fiona: Oh, hey guys. Crash Bandicoot: Hi, Ryan, Alvin and Mal. Ryan F-Freeman: Fiona, Shining and Thomas have problems trusting each other and now they've made Twilight upset. Princess Fiona: Oh. She's just going through the problems I went through. Alvin: Yeah. I hope she'll calm down. Twilight goes into the bedroom Twilight Sparkle: I thought this was supposed to be a family reunion. Not some food fight. Why can't it be like the good old days? goes onto the balcony and lets a tear roll down her face. Suddenly, bubbles appear and she notices Are those bubbles? looks up Fairy Godmother (Shrek) appears in a bubble Fairy Godmother (Shrek): Your qualities a call to me~ So here comes my sweet remedy~ I know what every princess needs~ For her to live life happily~ pops the bubble and is surprised by Twilight's appearance Fairy Godmother (Shrek): Oh, my dear. Oh, look at you. You're, um... grown up. Twilight Sparkle: Hi. I'm Twilight. Who are you? Fairy Godmother (Shrek): Oh, sweet-pee, I'm your Fairy Godmother. Twilight Sparkle: Wow! I have a fairy godmother. shushes Twilight Fairy Godmother (Shrek): Now don't worry. I'm here to make it all better. With... just... a... sings Wave of my magic wand~ Your troubles will soon be gone~ With a flick of a wrist, in just a flash~ You'll have a prince and a ton of cash~ A nice fine dress made by mice, no less~ It's a crystal dress, pumps and normal stress~ Worries will vanish, your soul will dance~ Combined with your very own furniture friends~ Fairy Godmother (Shrek) and furniture: We'll help you set a new fashioned life~ Fairy Godmother (Shrek): I'll make you fancy, I'll make you great~ Furniture: The kind of gal the prince would take~ Fairy Godmother (Shrek): They'll write your name on the bathroom wall~ Mirror: Even I feel that I could give you a call~ Fairy Godmother (Shrek): A lovely carriage to ride in style~ Sexy man, my showman Kyle~ All your worries will soon decay~ Frowny smiles will fade away~ And olicahey! Have a cute puppy day~ Puppy: barks Fairy Godmother (Shrek): Heal and toc here and there~ Till you have the perfect prince with the perfect hair~ Plus, special eye shadow flush~ To get that prince with a sexy tush~ Gomother (Shrek) sings faster Twilight Sparkle: STOP!! song stops Twilight Sparkle: Look. Thank you very much, Fairy Godmother. But I really don't need all this. funiture gasp Thomas: Twilight? Twilight? come in Ryan F-Freeman: Did I hear singing? funiture, FGM, and Twilight look at them Pinkie Pie: Ooh. You got a puppy? All I got in my room was shampoo. Mal: I heard sing and it's not Ryan. Twilight Sparkle: Fairy Godmother, furniture, I'd like you to meet my husband, Thomas. Fairy Godmother (Shrek): Your husband?! What? What did you say? When did this happen? Twilight Sparkle: Thomas is the one who rescued me. Fairy Godmother (Shrek): But that can't be right. Ryan F-Freeman: Hi, miss. I'm Ryan. The second leader of the Dazzlings. Thomas: Oh, great. More relatives. Twilight Sparkle: She's just trying to help. Thomas: Good. She can help us pack. Get your coat dear, we're leaving. Twilight Sparkle: What?! Pinkie Pie: Leaving? I don't wanna leave. Twilight Sparkle: When did you decide this? Thomas: Shortly after arriving. Mal: Looks like Ryan is chatting to someone. Ryan F-Freeman: It's been an honour to meet you, Fairy Godmother. Fairy Godmother (Shrek): It's nice to meet you too, Ryan. at Ryan's pendant That's pretty. Where did you get it? for it grabs her wrist Fairy Godmother (Shrek): Ow! What was that for? Ryan F-Freeman: Oops.go of her wrist Sorry. This pendant means an awful lot to me. I'd just hate for anything to happen to it. Fairy Godmother (Shrek): Oh. I see. Ryan F-Freeman: Do you like my pendant? The gem is blue. nods Twilight Sparkle: Look I'm sorry. Fairy Godmother (Shrek): No, no, no, that's alright. I need to go anyway. But remember, dear, if you should ever need me, happiness is just a tear drop away. a card Ryan F-Freeman: the card Thank you. it in his pocket That will help me contact you. Thomas: I appreciate it, Ryan. But we've got all the happiness we need. Happy, happy, happy. Ryan F-Freeman: I know. the Fairy Godmother I'll see you later.her Fairy Godmother (Shrek): See you later too, young one. the room Let's go, Kyle. cracks the whip and the coach flies off Mal: Wow, Ryan. You sure have a way with woman. Twilight Sparkle: Very nice, Thomas. Thomas: What? I told you coming here was a bad idea. Mal: Ryan. How did you get that pendant? Ryan F-Freeman: Evil me made it for me. It means an awful lot to me. I'd just hate for anything to happen to it. Mal: Same thing for mine. Twilight Sparkle: You could've at least tried to get along with my brother. Ryan F-Freeman: She's right, Thomas. Take it from Shrek. Thomas: You know, somehow, I didn't think I was going to get his dad's blessing even if I did want it. Mal: Ryan meant to say that you and Shining should get along. Twilight Sparkle: Mal. Please. Shrek 2 plotline. Well, do you think it might be nice if somebody asked me what I wanted? Thomas: Sure. Do you want me to pack for you? Ryan F-Freeman: No.barking Will you shut up? Twilight Sparkle: You're unbelievable. You're behaving like... Thomas: C'mon. Say it. Twilight Sparkle: Like Shrek!! Thomas: Well, here's a newsflash for you. Whether your brother and sister-in-law like it or not, I have to behave like Shrek. Ryan F-Freeman:his ears I can't take it anymore! whistles at the barking dog scaring it Ryan F-Freeman: sighs That's better. Mal: Ryan. Are you ok? Ryan F-Freeman: Now, Mal. Yes. Thomas: And guess what, Princess. That's not about to change. Mal: Ooh. That sound made my ears ring. Twilight Sparkle: Fiona made changes for Shrek, Thomas, and I've made changes for you. Think about that. the door behind her Ryan F-Freeman: Nice going, Thomas.Thomas I behave like Shrek. TOOOOOT!! Twilight finds Simon Twilight Sparkle: Oh. Simon. Wasn't expecting to see you here. Simon: Well, I was just walking and I heard you and Thomas talking. Twilight Sparkle: Oh. Okay. the room Thomas listens Twilight Sparkle: crying pats her leg Simon: What's the matter, Twilight? the room, Thomas sighs. Alvin comes in Ryan F-Freeman: Hello, Alvin.up Alvin What brings you here? The Dazzlings put you under their spell? Alvin: No. I'm just here to talk to Thomas. Thomas Thomas. What you said to Twilight was mean. Mal: Tell us, Thomas. Thomas: Tell you what? I said whatever I had to say alright? Ryan F-Freeman: If the Dazzlings can help you make Twilight feel better. Alvin: Fiona made changes for Shrek, Thomas, Twilight made changes for you. leaves follows Alvin. Meanwhile, Shining stands on the balcony above Shining Armor: I knew this would happen. Skyla: What's happened, daddy? Shining Armor: Nothing, Skyla. Crash Bandicoot: I'll play with you somewhere, Skyla. Skyla: Yay! Shining Armor: Thanks, Crash. You have such a way with kids. Princess Cadance: Shining, you should know. You started it. Shining Armor: I can hardly believe that, Cadance. I mean, really. He's the tank engine not me. Princess Cadance: I know, Thomas didn't do all of this. But you're taking this a little too personally. This is Twilight's choice. Shining Armor: Yes. But she was supposed to choose the prince we picked out for her. I mean, you expect me to give my blessing to this... this thing? Princess Cadance: Twilight does and she'll never forgive you if you don't. I don't want to lose my sister-in-law again, Shining. sighs Princess Cadance: Oh, you act as if love is totally predictable. Don't you remember when we were young and we used to hang out in the park. Lots of foals around us. Shining Armor: Our first kiss. It's not the same! I don't think you realize that my sister has married a train! Princess Cadance: Oh, Shining. You're acting like Fiona's dad. Shining Armor: Fine. Fine. Pretend there's nothing wrong. La, di, dah, di, dah, di, dah. How could things get any worse? Fairy coach appears behind him Shining Armor: I hope a clone of Ryan isn't in there. The Fairy Godmother (Shrek): Hello, Shining. Evil Ryan: Surprise, Shining Armor. jumps Princess Cadance: What happened? Shining Armor: I thought I'd go outside for a bit. shuts the door Evil Ryan: Get in, Shining. We want to talk. Shining Armor: Who are you and how did you know me? Evil Ryan: Evil Ryan. And FGM told me. Evil Anna: She found us after my friends' dad Lord Farquaad died. Shining Armor: Lord Farquaad? Ryan nods and beckons for him to get in Shining Armor: Why? Because you're a siren? Evil Ryan: Yes. Now, get in. Bertram T. Monkey: Ok, Shining. You can do this the easy way or the hard way. Shining Armor: I know, Bertram. But I'm just off to bed. yawns Already taken my pills. They kinda make me a bit tired so how about... a guard pony beside him We make this a quick one, okay? pushed in Evil Anna: Ok, Shining. Shining Armor: Hi. Who are you and what band are you in? Evil Anna: I'm Evil Anna. I'm one of the Cyberlings. FGM (Shrek): Anyways, throat you remember an old friend. Flash Sentry. looks at Flash Shining Armor: Flash? Oh. Is that you? Flash Sentry: Yes, Shining. Shining Armor: My gosh. It's been years. stammering When did you get back? Flash Sentry: About 5 minutes ago. After I endured blistering winds, scorching desserts, I climbed to the highest room in the tallest tower.. Evil Ryan: Flash. Please. Let me handle this. yelling He endures blistering winds and scorching desserts! He climbs to the highest room of the tallest tower!coughs And what did he find? A Toon/Animatronic crocodile telling Flash that Twilight Sparkle is married already. Shining Armor: Yes, Evil Ryan. Why did you cough? But maybe Twilight has a choice. And it wasn't my fault. Flash didn't get there in time. Evil Ryan: STOP THE CAR!! Evil Anna: Why do you shout? My ears. coach stops Bertram T. Monkey: Shining? Shining Armor: What? FGM (Shrek): You've force Evil Ryan to do something I really don't want to do. Shining Armor: Where are we? Woman: Well, hi there. Welcome to Fraia's Fat Boy. Can I take your order? Evil Ryan: Her diet is ruined! And so is mine.coughs I hope you're happy, Twilight's brother. Okay. stating what each of them want including Flash Sentry coach soon flies into the air again Evil Ryan: You and the Fairy Godmother made a deal, if Flash be with Twilight, you will have Thomas out of the picture. Shining Armor: I'll try my best. Evil Ryan: So, Twilight and Flash will be together? Shining Armor: Yes. Evil Ryan: It's ok. Not it's for your sister.his drink But for Equestria. arrive back at [[Category:Transcripts] Category:Scenes Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan